Brutus
Marcus Brutus (also known as Quintus Brutus) was a suspect in the murder investigations of his father, Roman leader Julius Caesar, in Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time), noblewoman Flavia Pulchra in When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time), and General Mark Antony in Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time). Profile Brutus is a soldier serving the Roman Republic. He has short brown hair, blue eyes, and a stubble. He is seen wearing copper body armor with a golden-plated insignia of an Aegis over a red tunic. He is also seen carrying his gold and silver helmet with a red Mohawk crest. In his first appearance, Brutus is 37 years old and it is known that Brutus is allergic to cats, eats koshari and plays the harp. In his second appearance, Brutus is now 47 years old. His hair is graying at the sides and he has wrinkles on his face. Additionally, he sports a cross scar on his left cheek. It is discovered that he drinks Pompeian wine, uses body oil and reads Catullus. In his third appearance, it is revealed that he consumes blue lotus. Events of Criminal Case Death as Old as Time Brutus became a suspect after Jack and the player found the amphora he gave to Caesar. Asking if Caesar had actually been murdered, Brutus told the team that they needed to return to Rome, and that Queen Cleopatra had ensnared Caesar. When Jack asked for his alibi, Brutus assumed that he was accusing him of murder and demanded that the team got out of his sight. Mid-investigation, Brutus confronted the team about their true identities after realizing that they were not Roman soldiers. After Jack managed to convince him that they were new to the recruit, the team found a pendant of him with Caesar. After questioning him about the pendant, Brutus confessed that he was Caesar's son. However, Caesar refused to acknowledge him as his son, despite all of his attempts to impress him. Brutus was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Pamiu for Caesar's murder. After the investigation, Cleopatra attempted to bury her slave, Nebet, with Caesar. However, as Caesar was never meant to die in Egypt, Jack and the player requested Brutus' help in order to save Nebet. After telling him that Cleopatra had planned to entomb Caesar in Egypt, Brutus made it clear that he would arrange for Caesar's body to be buried in Rome, rectifying history and saving Nebet. When in Rome Brutus became a suspect again after Jack and the player found his souvenir glass in Ancient Rome. Brutus' presence made the team realize that Caesar's murder in Egypt had disrupted Brutus' destiny as Brutus had not been the one to kill Caesar, meaning that there was no reason for him to be killed. When spoken to, Brutus himself told the team that he felt out of place. When questioned about the murder, he told the team that Flavia was a discourteous, secretive politician. Brutus was spoken to again about the victim blackmailing him over his homosexuality. Urging Jack to lower his voice, he told the team that Flavia made sure that he never forgot that she had the power to destroy him. He told the team that love helped him feel alive and that he had felt at his best since Caesar's murder. However, Flavia threatened to ruin everything for him. Brutus was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Claudia Pulchra for Flavia's murder. Egypt is Burning Brutus became a suspect for the third time after Jack and the player learned that he was in Egypt, fighting alongside the Roman Empire. He attempted to get the team to make Octavian resume his attack and was surprised to learn that they had been the ones to ask for the ceasefire. He lacked empathy regarding Antony's murder and admitted to harboring a lot of resentment against him. He then told the team to find his assassin quickly so that they could renew their assault. Brutus was spoken to again about his opulent gift to the victim. He admitted to trying to bribe Antony to recognize him as the true heir to Julius Caesar, promising him his support in the war against Octavian. However, Antony refused, prompting Brutus to march alongside Octavian instead. Brutus was found to be innocent for the third time after the team incarcerated Cleopatra for Antony's murder. Trivia *Brutus is one of the characters to appear as a suspect thrice. *Outside the Criminal Case universe, Brutus was a senator in the Roman republic and one of the lead conspirators in Caesar's assassination. He then committed suicide after being defeated by Mark Antony's army in 42 BCE. Case appearances *Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time) *When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time) *Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time) Gallery BrutusTravelinTime.png|Brutus, as he appeared in Death as Old as Time (Case #1 of Travel in Time). BrutusTravelinTimeC294.png|Brutus, as he appeared in When in Rome (Case #3 of Travel in Time). BrutusTravelinTimeC296.png|Brutus, as he appeared in Egypt is Burning (Case #5 of Travel in Time). JCaesarVictim.png|Julius Caesar, Brutus' late father. OctavianTravelinTime.png|Octavian, Brutus' adoptive brother. Notes Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects